Talk:Straw Hat's Separation Serial
End? If a mini series end, Oda-sensei will write like that, for example: CP9's Independent Report in the volume 32 would be: CP9の任務外報告Vol.32: "CP9抹殺を企む父子", in volume 33 (end) would be: CP9の任務外報告最終話: "どこへともなく船は消える". (I can't give you exactly 最終話 mean, 'ending talk'??, but it's nearly mean 'ending chapter'). And Sanji'arc wasn't given "最終話" line, it's not end! Then don't make some edit like it's stopped. (Seriously I don't want it stop as Sanji dress like an okama) --RobertTheodore 10:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :That's true. When all of the other mini-arcs ended, they had "final"(or something like it) in their titles. It's 'possible' that Oda's going to mix the Straw Hat's arcs together, doing a few chapters at a time for each member. Unless their arc's really short, like Robin's. If their arc exceeds a few chapters, then it's to be continued, like Sanji's. :Kaizoku-Hime 19:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Reasons for my actions I had a feeling that Short Term Cover Page Serial is actually an 11th mini-story that would cover only two chapters a time on all 8 Straw Hat Crew in each round. Remamber when I was right about the Sabaody arc? Well this is the same urge that pushed me to create Saboady while the story was dealing with Duval, people thought I was going crazy but then BAM the story actually went to Saboady and now I happen to have it again to do this. Joekido 01:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I would agree, but it states on the cover pages that they are clearly not one single arc. Sanji's is 11 and Robin's is 12. Check chapters 544 and 545. I still think one page for them is still a good idea though. Oathkeeper of oblivion 05:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I concur, it'll keep it organized that way --Kingluffy1 21:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Title I think this page is a good idea, since the arcs are large enough to have a single page each, but I think the title could be better. Short Term Cover Page Serial doesn't really convey what the arcs show. Maybe something like "The Straw Hat's Separation Serial" or something like that. Oathkeeper of oblivion 05:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :"Short Term Cover Page Serial" is the name for all the cover page stories, so this should definitely be changed to something Strawhat-specific. 10:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Changing the title to something more Straw Hat specific is probably a good idea. "Short Term Cover Page Serial" is indeed the name for all the cover story plus the name doesn't instantly suggest the other Straw Hats' adventures.Mugiwara Franky 14:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Just "Story of Straw Hat Pirates after Seperation" is O.K --RobertTheodore 16:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : Or maybe "The Adventures of the Straw Hat Pirates" or "The Straw Hat's Separation Serial", like i stated above. Oathkeeper of oblivion 21:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) From the data-book One Piece Green, those adventures are named "旅行するなら・・・-麦わらの一味それぞれの冒険-" (Ryokō suru nara… -Mugiwara no ichimi sorezore no bōken -) which can be translated as "Let's travel… - Adventures of each Straw Hat Crew member -. Straw Hat's Separation Serial I happen to like that title better. Great job, thanks. I was gonna do it myself, however it appears that I could'nt because I was in a bad mood in real-life. Well that title's better anyway Joekido 02:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) who's next I think the next one would be usopp then nami, brook, chopper and last zoro because zoro maybe having a hard time with perona so he would be the last to leave his destined island. And also I think sanji wasn't turned into okama but he was just acting so that he could leave the island without anyone following him. Rainelz 7:48pm july 15, 2009 :They will all have their turn based on who Oda wants to present next. So guessing who's next is anyone's guess. As for Sanji, it will probably be properly explained once he regroups with the crew.Mugiwara Franky 12:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) okay as of the recent spoiler i was wrong the next one would be chopper T_T!!! Anime Since there seems to be an edit war going on, let's get some things cleared up. The upcoming anime episodes are apparently based on the first few pages depicting where the Straw Hats landed. It is currently unknown if these episodes will include the content from the current coverstories.Mugiwara Franky 16:22, September 18, 2009 (UTC) If they do, then that template's going right back down there. If not, then it's still its own arc.Buh6173 18:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's technically not a separate arc even if they don't include the cover story content. The manga counterpart for these events are just few panels.Mugiwara Franky 19:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) last recap first luffy land on kuja island and learned haki. second sanji became an okama. next robin escape with revolutionaries after franky runs to vegapunk's house then ussop's become fat chopper escape sudden death situation nami goes shopping/selling brook compose a song and now zoro practice cutting ghost!!! among all only luffy, zoro, franky and nami gains benifit. Thespoilermaniac 05:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :No, Zoro doesn't practice cutting ghost. That wasn't part of any confirmed spoiler. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Ignore spoilermaniac, he is a troll and is on his last warnings before banment. One-Winged Hawk 16:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) stop putting pictures stop it if your going to add a picture in one section then we need to put pictures in all section right! so stop it!Rainelz 01:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) That's what I plan to do; give me a few minutes. Buh6173 01:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) STOP! we don't need pictures for a page of this size. With 8 smaller sections plus the occasional advertisement, this page is becoming a mess. I'm removing them until future discussion Oathkeeper of oblivion 22:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) All the other cover stories have pictures, so these will too. The pictures are small enough to be confined to each of their sections. 00:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) okay if we will add pictures let's agree that the picture to be used was the last part of the series so that we can have uniform in putting pictures not first second seocnd first. okay Rainelz 02:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :For each one it's the more significant chapter. Like with Usopp's, it was him getting fat, and with Chopper it was him getting chased by natives. It's fine the way it is. Buh6173 02:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) let hear it straight we must be coordinate in te pictures we must put. :Sanji - it is more interesting in the part when he became an okama than someone chasing him. :Robin - like sanji the part where she meet the revolutionary is much intriguing than the part when she stole te keys :Chopper - how much interesting to see him escape than see him being chased. :Zoro - it is much interesting on who is the shadow than standing beside a grave. so let this pictures stay.Rainelz 05:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) "Interesting"? It's a matter of which is more vital to their stories. The Pope 12:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Or even better It's a matter of personal opinion. Tipota 13:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well, either way, for the other cover stories, the images used aren't necessarily the final image. Therefore, that will be the case here as well. The Pope 14:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice counterexample! So you agree with yourself. Maybe I am wrong but you are the one who uploaded a random image on the others cover stories. Tipota 11:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Filler or Canon? After seeing Chopper and Usopp in chapter 591, it looks like their stories in the anime may be canon and not filler. Chopper is flying to Sabaody on a giant bird, like he said he would do in the anime, the anime just provided more of a background for his idea. It also showed that the island Usopp is on is carnivorous just like in the anime. Oda will probably expand on the details of it later on, but for now it looks like the anime is canon and not filler, it just beat the manga to the punch in some ways.DancePowderer 04:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :For the man eating plant island, it's a detail that most likely was given by Oda to the animation either by request or something like that for the animated version of Usopp's coverstory. This detail is canon but the other events and antics such as the worm and the ant are probably filler at least. :For Chopper using a bird to fly to Sabaody, I believe this idea was kinda very predictable even without the anime version of his coverstory. Like the island plants, the idea is canon but the other events and antics such as the chick are probably filler at least.Mugiwara Franky 07:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Anime episodes The episodes 418-421 are not the anime version of this cover story, but rather the part that was shown in the manga, so I'm going to remove them. Does it have to be an anime version of the cover? We can keep them in as filler episodes. 21:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) They're still part of the serial.... 21:46, November 27, 2012 (UTC) No, they aren't. The serials are just two cover each, and the anime part of those aren't in 418-421. If you go to Episode 418 in the related chapters it's written Chapter 523, not any cover but the actual manga. If you go along the lines "they are still part of the serial" then we have to add the manga chapters (not covers) too. Woah. This mistake should've been fixed sooner. I'll also fix the next and prev anime arcs. EDIT: Since the chapter 523 is part of impel down arc, should we move 418-421 to impel down? EDIT: Woops, I mean Amazon Lily Episodes 50 and 51 aren't part of the Loguetown Arc. Episodes 93, 98, 99, 101, and 102 aren't part of the Alabasta Arc. Should those be removed as well? 00:32, November 28, 2012 (UTC) They are fillers. Ever heard of fillers within an arc? This is different since the Straw Hat's Separation Serial is the COVERS of the manga chapters. The chapters mentioned are in the arc. None else. Therefore chapters that do not belong here can't have their corresponding episodes. Chapter 523 is in the end of amazon lily (second half of 523 equals episode 418 and 419, and chapter 524 (which is the first chapter of impel down arc, somehow) equals episode 419, 420 and 421) EDIT: I moved chapter 524 to the end of amazon lily arc so that the episodes and chapters are connected. There's nothing wrong with where they were at. Serials can have filler. Covers of the manga chapters (the cover stories) have as much connection to the plot as the main manga. There's no reason at all to change anything. The fillers are part of the anime serial. 04:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) But they aren't fillers. They are connected to other chapters which as I described were chapter 523 and 524 which is at the end of Amazon Lily. Putting the connecting episodes an arc behind makes no sense. The episodes are part of the anime serial. They belong. 01:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Although the page is called "Straw Hat's Separation Serial" it's not about adventures of the crew members after being separated, it's about the cover stories of the crew. Part of these adventures were shown in the manga itself after the Amazon Lily arc and after the war. The part shown in the cover stories was also animated, but that part was shown only in episodes 453-456, hence episodes 418-421 do not belong in this mini story, but rather they belong to the relative arc where that part was shown. I don't see how that's a reason to exclude them. The anime isn't the exact same thing as the manga. Those episodes don't have a manga counterpart, but they are nonetheless part of the anime's serial. They don't have a cover to correspond with them, but they are still part of the anime separation serial. Excluding them is misinformation. There's a reason why we keep non-canon episodes in other arcs too. 15:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) They are canon. They have a manga counterpart. Have you actually read what they said? I really don't get your objection. If they have a manga counterpart and are canon, why should they be excluded? 15:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Because by your logic, we should also add the chapters were the crew was shown (aside the covers), this is about the mini stories, that's all. It's not that the other episodes will be lost, they will simply be in another saga. This is actually not a saga too. You are confusing the topic here, this is not a category to regroup the "serial" but it's about the mini stories. Okay, I see your point now. I thought the other parts were cover stories. You probably should have just said this before, then the topic would have been settled faster. 15:47, November 29, 2012 (UTC) The first thing I wrote was "The episodes 418-421 are not the anime version of this cover story" and I repeated that many times -_-' "Only these events were animated and are part of this template" is what you should have said. What you did say was misleading and sounded like it's just to exclude non-canon stuff. I'm not saying you're wrong now, I'm just saying it's a poor argument. It's over anyways. 17:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC)